Score
by Yaoi-Mayer
Summary: Matthias, a young Dane, watches a football match between Spain and Poland. By accident, he kisses the guy to his left who turns out to be Russian. They go for a drink and things kinda escalate. Rated M pretty much pointless smut.


**Hello there, folks! Just a little scribble I could have made in one day if I actually bothered to focus on one thing at a time. Instead it took three… Anyway, hope you enjoy~ :D**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. This is entirely for the sake of the fandom and for my entertainment!**

* * *

"What are you doing, you big fool?! Tackle him, he's got the- God, NO!"

Matthias sat down with annoyance pulsating through his veins. How the hell could the striker do something so idiotic? This was a pretty big game, they should have chosen someone better if he couldn't even make a simple tackling like that! It was very much legit!

He took another sip of his beer, eyes focusing on the striker and the defender as the latter tried to kick away the ball.

To people who didn't find interest in football, the men on the field would probably be nothing more than a flock of men clad in different clothes. Red and white for the Polish team, red and yellow for the Spanish team. Both teams attacked and defended aggressively and there were a lot of shouts from them that could occasionally be heard by the audience.

It was a very important match. The winner would be qualified to the next Eurosport. Every person in the audience was tense and frustrated by the game so far. The two teams both had 8 goals and it didn't seem to change anytime soon. They were simply too equal in abilities; this match would settled by stamina if it kept going like this.

Some minutes passed before the goalkeeper effectively saved the Spaniards from a goal, making about half of the audience, including Matthias, moan in annoyance. Some even went as far as to shout curses at the players.

A guy to Matthias' right leant closer and mumbled something about people taking it too far. Matthias sent the man a resentful look. Too far? Sports could never be taken too far, sports were damn important and interesting!

Perched on the edge of his seat, his eyes followed the Spaniards as they ran around, seemingly without any form of tactic but he knew better. He had been a fan of this team since his early childhood, though they of course couldn't beat the Danish national team which he always, always cheered for, no matter who they were up against.

Two defenders flanked a Spanish attacker when he ran towards the Polish goal. Matthias could almost see the desperation in the men's eyes and he could feel his own stomach do a back-flip when the other half of the stadium, including himself, roared in triumph as the Spanish team scored. It was a dangerous looking sliding tackle in which he tackled two other men to the ground, rolled around and was nearly stomped upon but it was a score. The people on Matthias' row all got up and he made a high-five with the dude to his left - a giant blond guy with violet eyes - with such a power he knew he would be able to feel it days after.

"Hell yeah! Sådan skal det fandeme gøres, Antonio!" he roared and clapped eagerly in his hands, nearly jumping up and down on his seat until the noise finally stilled and people sat back down. He could hear people still mumble about it when the match continued and the Poles were obviously frustrated when they set in a tactic Matthias could see wouldn't end well.

He was right. Only few minutes later, the lead attacker passed the ball on to the player on his right and they kicked the ball back and forth between them until they reached the middle where an attacker and two defenders were ready to take over. But they were too slow.

Fabricio and Antonio teamed up and ran against the Poles. They nearly collided but while Antonio just barely dodged one of the opponents and managed to confuse them slightly, Fabricio kicked the ball away, down to Poland's goal and the ball went in, just out of the goalkeeper's reach.

Once more, the stadium seemed to explode in shouts, yells and triumphant howls while the Polish supporters whined in disappointment, gripping their heads.

"You guys rock, man!" Matthias exclaimed excitedly, adrenaline rolling through his veins as if he was the one running around on the green field, clad in red and yellow shirts.

An equally loud whistle was heard to his left and he sent the man an approving look. Well, he could certainly whistle. His eyes flashed with excitement and he turned his head to turn to send Matthias a dazzling smile.

Matthias returned it and held out his beer.

"Want a sip? You haven't been drinking through the whole game!"

"Da, thanks, pal!" the giant man chirped and took a polite sip, not too much, before handing back the plastic cup.

Matthias vaguely registered that the man was wearing gloves despite the heat. He wore a T-shirt with some text Matthias couldn't read and his trousers were dark brown, almost black.

The game continued without too many exciting goals - except for when Cyryl made a sliding tackle that earned his team a goal and himself a broken shin - and in the last few minutes, the field was pure panic of men running around, shouting to each other while the team leaders also yelled at them.

With only five minutes left, both teams had 17 goals.

Matthias had finished his beer and instead clenched the cup tightly, focusing so much on the game that he hadn't notice his knuckles that turned white due to the tightness of his grip and how he crashed the cheap plastic.

"Come oooon, Fabricio," he moaned in desperation when he saw the Spaniard team up with two others, running past the Poles' defence but the ball was grabbed by the goalkeeper, much to his frustration. To his left, the bigger man hid his face in his hands in disappointment, fingers sliding over his face when he pulled them away again to continue watching the game.

"Idiot!" he then shouted when Feliks made an illegal tackling and Matthias noted with interest that the word sounded Danish but with a special twist. Probably Russian.

He was about to ask to where he came from when his attention suddenly went to only the field and the Spaniards that set in a massive attack that would make or break for them. There was only half a minute left. If they scored now, there wouldn't be time for the other team to make a come-back and that would mean victory to the Spaniards and that would be awesome!

Twenty seconds left and Antonio broke free from the group, running into the Poles' defence and managed to spread them further when Fabricio followed, allowing the other Spaniards to follow through with a hard attack.

Ten seconds left and the main attacker was tackled, causing both to fall over and Matthias to shout in frustration, gripping his spiky, blond hair while he stared at the scene with his heart beating somewhere near his throat.

Just then, Antonio came back, took the ball from the Pole and kicked at the round ball of leather, sending it directly into the Polish team's goal, only few seconds before the horn sounded and the game was over.

The stadium exploded in joy and enthusiasm, the deafening sound making Matthias unsure if he also cried together with the other fans or if his throat simply hurt all of a sudden. Out of pure excitement, he grabbed the person left to him, hugged him tightly after having jumped onto his own seat before planting a wild kiss on his lips.

For a second, the action seemed completely normal to him.

That is, until he realized just exactly what he was doing.

The lips against his were soft but cold and tense in surprise. Then they parted in a chuckle and Matthias immediately pulled back, blushing deeply and trying to find his tongue to apologize. Well, this was awkward.

"Uhm," he began, knowing he would be stuttering when he was able to speak again. For the time being, he just watched the giant man smile brightly at him, eyes lit with surprise and amusement, teeth just visible through the slightly parted lips.

"Wait 'till afterwards!" he shouted through the incredible roar of fans that still resonated through the entire stadium. Matthias could see the logic in that - an apology would barely be heard, anyway.

But as he watched the Polish and Spanish team shake each other's hands and the Spanish national melody was played while the players were given their medals, he felt a slight tingle in his stomach. He stole a gaze at the big fellow and noticed how his head was tilted gently, as if he was a dog that was curious by something it was experiencing.

As it was all over and people began to pack their stuff and the players were long gone from the stadium, Matthias once more turned to look at the man to his left. Said man was still smiling brightly and his expression was still one of surprise, even if also amusement.

"Soooo," Matthias started, a hand ruffling the hair in the back of his head as he once more felt a little embarrassed by the kiss. It hadn't been on purpose, it really hadn't. It wasn't that he was disgusted by it being with a guy - in fact, he was bisexual so it didn't really matter to him - but it was just so _awkward_.

Yet, it was something completely different that left his mouth when he continued speaking.

"Will you go out for a drink with me?" he asked out of the blue, looking into the other guy's violet eyes, watched them go wide with surprise and heard the chuckle that escaped the throat. Matthias slapped himself, both mentally and physically. He seriously deserved a prize for idiocy. Why had he just asked that?

But he then felt a gloved hand at his own, pulling it down and a childish laughter reached his ears.

"Da, that would be nice," the other said with a deep voice and when Matthias looked up at him - he had to be at least five centimetres taller than him - he saw excitement and interest lined in every feature in the other's face.

"You seem like a captivating person."

And so, they ended up at a bar not too far away from the stadium, celebrating Spain's victory with plenty of drinks.

It turned out the man was Russian and that his name was Ivan Braginsky. He was currently travelling around Europe and had been lucky enough to get tickets for the football match they had just been observing.

"Travelling for fun?" Matthias asked and ordered another round. Ivan didn't really look like a student; he was too big and old for that.

"Nyet. Part of my education. I want to become a professional photographer and I've been asked to go to Europe to take pictures of nature and cities we haven't got at my place."

Oh. So he was still a student. Interesting.

"And you, Matt? What do you do for a living?" Ivan asked and thanked the bartender when a big mug was placed in front of him. The liquid in it was crystal clear and when Matthias asked what it was, the other answered 'vodka' and took a giant swig. Matthias stared in disbelief for a few second before he shook his head, instead answering the question shot at him.

He noticed that the Russian had given him a nickname already.

"I'm studying to become an architect. On my last year," he answered excitedly and took a sip of his own beer. "You serious? You drink vodka like that?"

Ivan laughed heartily, a sound that made shivers roll over Matthias' spine, and handed him the mug.

"Want a taste? And you know what they say about Russians, don't you? That our ground water and tap water is vodka, as is our blood system. We can consume incredible amounts of it without passing out."

Matthias took the mug and sniffed the content before carefully tipping it to let the liquid seep into his mouth. He didn't need to swallow it to know that Ivan was right.

His face screwed up when the strong alcohol was swallowed and he nearly choked by the burning sensation in his throat.

"How the hell do you do it," he gasped and clenched the front of his shirt, feeling a giant hand slap his back when Ivan chuckled somewhere behind him, apparently finding it necessary to help.

"I'm just Russian," the man answered with a smile and waited for Matthias to find his breath again.

"R-right. A-anyway, have any siblings?" The hand still lingered on his back, making cold go through his clothes despite the glove.

"Da. Two sisters, one younger than me and one older. They're pretty nice even if they are a bit... weird."

"Weird? How?" Matthias asked and turned around on his chair, facing the Russian once more. His face still held a deep interest and the violet orbs flickered over Matthias' face, seemingly studying him.

"Natalya, my younger sister, wants to marry me. And Irunya always gets into troubles and she never has money."

"Ah, I see. Sounds troublesome," Matthias commented and slouched against the counter, resting his head on his hand.

"Mmh, it is. You're from Denmark, right?"

He hadn't seen that one coming. They hadn't been talking about where he was from.

"How did you know?" he therefore asked, narrowing his eyes just slightly so he got a suspicious look. "I haven't mentioned that."

"Your accent. It's awful," Ivan chirped and chuckled by the other's indignation.

"Oh yeah? It's still better than yours! It's hard to understand what you're saying!" Matthias threw back, feeling a tingle in his stomach and goose bumps erupt all over his skin when he saw Ivan's eyes glisten clearer and he leaned a bit closer to Matthias.

"It's still better than to sound like Terminator," Ivan mumbled and tilted his head again, smile getting a slightly bit twisted.

Matthias had no comeback for that one. Damn that former prime minister for having given other people that impression. Yes, many Danes didn't speak English very well but Matthias wasn't one of them. At least he didn't see himself like that.

"Seems I got your tongue," Ivan cooed and lightly tapped Matthias' forehead, creating a small shiver that ran from his neck all the way to his tailbone.

"Tch," Matthias snorted, rolled his eyes and slapped Ivan's forehead with enough power to make his friends tumble to the floor. Ivan, though, didn't as much as totter. He simply looked at Matthias with playful eyes, watched as the Dane's expression changed from surprise to one of mischief. "Well, aren't you quite the sturdy type."

"I can drink two bottles of vodka without fainting - I believe I'm quite sturdy, da!"

Matthias stared at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes once more and got the Russian to sit back in his chair. After that, they continued to drink and talk. They talked about relations to family and friends, talked about different interests and hobbies, favourite types of alcohol, preferred genre of movies, games and books and they talked a lot about sports, especially football and gymnastics.

Their conversation lasted till very late in the evening, even if they had started pretty early, and seemingly without thinking, Ivan invited Matthias to spend the night with him at a hotel room he had rented. The hotel wasn't too far away and they could easily walk the distance.

The Dane agreed - also without thinking - and they paid for the alcohol and left the bar, leaning against each other when the alcohol began to finally kick in and seemingly transferred Matthias' legs into wobbling sticks of jelly. Ivan walked without a problem, not even tipsy, and he chuckled childishly by Matthias' grumpy complaints about the cold.

"Here, take this," he said and put his scarf around the Dane's neck, earning him an approving hum and Matthias leaned closer to him.

"You're cold."

"Sorry."

"'s okay. Just get me warm when we get to the hotel, okay?"

"Da da, of course," the Russian chirped and held tighter around the other who didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he buried his face in Ivan's thick coat and snug an arm under his, mumbling something about needing the support.

In fact, it was because he was sobering up and he began to realize that there was something appealing about Ivan. The man seemed mysterious and interesting and... alluring, somehow. Matthias wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

Ivan chuckled lightly.

When they reached the hotel, Ivan quickly found the key and unlocked the front door, moved inside the building with Matthias beside him. The warmth made the Russian sigh contently and he nearly moaned when Matthias nuzzled closer to him, asking him to move. Ivan complied and they began moving once more, staggering up stairs that were decorated with nice rugs and soft carpets. The smaller of the men nearly fell at one point, yelped and grabbed at the Russian's coat. This did save him and Ivan laughed as he picked up Matthias and carried him the rest of the way, seemingly not having problems with carrying a big and muscular man.

After all, Matthias was almost 180 centimetres and he worked out every day, meaning that he had a very muscular body.

But Ivan didn't complain a single time, simply carried the other bridal style up the remaining stairs and into his room, then locked the door.

By now, Matthias was about sober enough to feel the tingling in his stomach intensify and he realized he was in Ivan's arms. No complaints left him, not even when the other stood completely still and didn't seem to have plans about moving any time soon.

The Dane tilted his head back a bit and caught Ivan's gaze, finding lust and want in those glistening violet eyes, shining like endless pools of diamonds or the beautiful northern lights. His nose was very prominent - or maybe it was just still the alcohol that made it look so? - but the rest of his face looked normal and was actually pretty beautiful.

"I want you," Ivan suddenly said, voice having turned slightly rough, and he crossed the room in few steps before lying the other down on the bed carefully, crawling over him and stared down at him with lusty eyes. And though Matthias' mind was still slightly fogged over by the beers and the vodka from the bar, he could recognize lust when he heard and saw it.

But there was something alongside that in those deep pools of gorgeous violet. There was a slight hint of danger, of something wicked that for a moment had the Dane paralyzed with sudden fear and the wish to flee from Ivan's cold and now naked hands.

The gloves had been thrown to the desk to his right and icy cold hands all of a sudden grabbed his face and tilted it upwards a bit, forcing his lips to meet the Russian's.

And though he was still slightly alcohol-induced, he could feel his breath hitch in his throat and his heart beat faster in his chest that seemed to constrict, his throat that tightened painfully. The mouth against his was cold and demanding, tasting of alcohol and of hot bread, smelling of the same, along with fresh snow and winter.

Matthias squirmed a bit but was almost instantly forced to remain still when the other grabbed his hands and moved them upwards, pinning them to headboard above his head. Warmth suddenly disappeared from his neck.

Countless shivers shook the Dane's body and only few of them were because of fear.

"Like being in control?" he asked with breath he didn't really have and earned himself a chuckle from Ivan.

"You bet I do." The words were edged with lust and it practically spilled from his eyes that were now dark and seemed slightly misty, desire pulling a thin sheet over them. But behind that, behind the promise to take good care of Matthias, was something else. Had the Dane been more sober than he was now, he would have recognized the lust for general dominance, the intense wish and desire to have full control of what was going on.

"Show me how much," Matthias dared with a shaking voice as he let himself relish in the feeling of freezing cold hands run through his hair when they had somehow managed to tie his hands to the headboard with the scarf formerly around his neck.

"Sure you want that?" Ivan's mouth was just beside his ear and he felt his body tremble in anticipation and he nodded furiously, breath having left him for the time being. "You asked for it." Then the man bit down on his ear - not too gently - and Matthias gasped out in shock and pleasure, the teeth still around his earlobe when he arched his back lightly. Fingers began to crawl over his face, touching and stroking every line and every feature. His cheekbones were gently brushed and so was his nose, a single finger following it from the beginning between his eyes and all the way to the tip, slowly moving over his lips.

Matthias was breathless and his mouth was slightly open, just enough for the Russian to slip in a finger. He had surprisingly big hands, Matthias then realized, and his eyes fell shut when he began to suck on the digit, allowing another one to enter the hot and wet cave. Ivan hummed approvingly and planted kisses on the other's cheeks and forehead as he continued to lick each finger thoroughly, becoming more and more aroused by every second that went past so slowly.

Ivan's other hand began to undress Matthias. The shirt was opened as the first thing and when that was done, his gentle but abnormally big fingers began fumbling a bit with the buckle of his pants before getting it undone. He pulled the pants down and made the Dane moan lowly against his fingers, sending a sweet and welcome shiver down his spine.

"You better do it good, Matt," he cooed to the other, giving the neck a playful bite and relished in the way Matthias squirmed under him, giving away that biting was a definite turn-on, "or it will hurt."

"I-I don't mind pain," Matthias whispered, a little troubled, and his cheeks got painted a slight pink.

"Mmmh, is that so?" Another finger was pushed into his mouth before they were forcefully shoved deeper into the Dane's mouth, making him nearly choke and his breathing turned even more troubled and panting as he continued to wrap his tongue around the digits, covering them in saliva before sucking so hard it was bound to leave bruises. For a second, he felt brave and courageous and he bit down on one of the fingers. An action that instantly earned him a deep and very painful bite to his throat.

He screamed over the fingers, eyes closing tightly as the teeth didn't go away. They remained in his flesh and though the pain was intense and harsh, it only aroused him even more. Even to the point where he squirmed around, still with three fingers in his mouth and teeth planted deep in his neck. His tongue continued to slick up the digits and he moaned against them when he felt a hot and sticky liquid trail down his throat.

Skin had been broken, blood fell freely.

"Ivan, please," he panted, moaning again when a tongue licked up the trail of blood. The sharp pain of teeth could still be felt on his skin but it was covered with a strange sweetness by the soft tongue. He hadn't felt like this in years. He was all hot and bothered because of a complete stranger that was currently shoving three fingers in and out of his mouth at a rapid speed, humming contently while licking his throat, collecting all the precious droplets of vital liquid.

"Shush, my pet, I'm master, I control," Ivan answered but removed his fingers from the Dane's mouth. He quickly let them slide down his chin, his chest and over his abdomen, gently poked the slightly visible hipbone before they ended at the base of his cock. They teasingly circled the base and Ivan watched as the Dane almost mewled but the sound got caught in his throat before he let it be heard. His face was bright red and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breathing turning shallow.

A finger suddenly started to follow the thick and quickly pulsating veins of his cock and Matthias hummed and wriggled a bit to get closer to the touch. This earned him a powerful slap to the ass and he couldn't hold back a yelp that quickly turned into a moan when the cold hand grabbed his member and started to stroke it.

Holy fuck, he had never tried such a cold hand pump him. It was nearly painful - and pain down there was not really appreciated - but it made the muscles in his stomach tighten wonderfully and he let himself fall back onto the mattress, sighing softly.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he gasped when the hand accelerated and went from the base to the tip with fast and strong strokes, effectively making pre-cum leak from the slit. Matthias thought his heart stopped its fierce beating for a moment when he felt the sticky liquid be spread over the tip and then down his shaft, spread by the fingers who now gently massaged the tip and played with the foreskin, pulling it back and forth.

Where the hell had Ivan learned that? Matthias arched his back anew. Blood still trickled from his throat and created a strange sensation that made him shiver even more, and combined with the pumping of his member, he could barely control what kind of sounds he let spill from his slightly parted lips. He knew, though, that he was moaning and mewling and his breath hitched in his throat when Ivan leaned down to nibble at his thigh, the other hand brushing over his throat to catch the falling blood.

Fingers were once more forced into his mouth and this time, they were covered in blood. Matthias hadn't tried that before and he was slightly reluctant to start sucking on them. Ivan commanded it, though, when he tapped the tongue with his index finger. Matthias complied and let his tongue run over the digits, tasting his own blood and swallowing it. It was... weird. It tasted metallic and was sticky in another way than saliva and cum.

Even weirder was it, though, that it turned him on. Very much so, even. He couldn't say why or what it was exactly that did it but licking his own blood made him pant and moan against the fingers as he desperately sucked hard on them, even long after they were clean of blood. He was very aware of how his cock twitched and throbbed in Ivan's hand as he did this and it was nearly embarrassing that a thing as trivial as blood could do this to him.

"That's good," Ivan suddenly purred into his ear, licking the shell of it before grazing his teeth down alongside it. Matthias shivered uncontrollably and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling past strands of ash-blond hair. The fingers were slowly pulled out of his mouth, leaving behind a thin string of saliva that broke shortly after.

"God," he whispered, "I never knew blood could be such a turn-on."

Ivan just hummed against his neck and slowed down his hand's movements, making the strokes shorter and harder which had Matthias breathe out heavily.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please," Matthias sighed, excited and impossibly aroused by the thought of tasting his own blood again. It was wrong, such a thing shouldn't turn him on!

"Then beg for it."

"No way I'm gonna-"

A cold and slick finger was shoved into him without warning and made Matthias cry out in pain, his eyes closing tightly as he could feel his body try to deny the big finger access. It continued, though, until it was in all the way and Matthias thought his ass was on fire. Oh God, that hurt!

"Beg me," Ivan said under his breath, licking the Dane's throat and relished in the way he was trembling.

"That fucking hurts," Matthias whimpered and tried to wriggle in such a way the finger would slip out. It didn't. Instead, it began to slide and out of him and Matthias hissed.

"Beg me and I will make it better, da?"

"Fucking sadist."

"More so than the average German. Now, let me hear your pretty voice beg for your own blood, Matt." Matthias swallowed hard and took a deep breath, noticing how the finger stopped moving.

Beg... He had never begged in this situation before. In fact, he had always been on top, been the one to command his partner around and tell him or her what to do. It was weird to suddenly be on the other end. Not that he didn't like it, or at least not with Ivan. Ivan was strong and powerful and he knew what he wanted and definitely also how to get it.

And as frightening a combination this was, it was also very interesting, even alluring and Matthias was helpless but to obey. He turned down the volume of his voice, tried to speak softly and with a begging hint. He had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"Please, Ivan," he whispered, looking into the brilliant violet orbs that stared right back at him, the devious and twisted smile still in place, "I want to taste my own blood, I want to feel it on my tongue. Please."

"That's all you can do?" the Russian chuckled but his breathing was also turning shallow, the playful shine in his eyes slowly fading to give room for dangerous seriousness. Matthias blushed deeply when he found the finger begin to move again, unhurriedly pushing in before pulling out so much it nearly left, then pressing its way back in, setting the Dane's blood on fire.

Matthias took half a second to consider what he was about to do before he leaned up as far as his restraints and muscles would let him, lips just brushing over the Russian's ear, breath tickling it when he spoke again.

"Bite me, force me to lick my own blood," he purred and could nearly feel the other shiver, "I want to lick it off your fingers, Ivan." It was hard for him to believe it was his own voice that was so rugged and edged with lust, so wanton. He had never heard himself speak like that.

But he was rewarded for his troubles.

Ivan suddenly forced him down again, one hand heavily pressing down on his chest while the finger in his ass kept working, thrusting in and out in a steady pace. The sudden moving got Matthias to yelp, then moan when he felt the wound on his neck be played with again, blood being coaxed out of it once more. Shivers overtook his body and his cock twitched wildly when he felt the hot blood roll down his neck. He threw his head back, eyes closed once more and Ivan grabbed his throat with a low snarl.

"Dirty," he growled and let his fingers be soaked in the red, glistening liquid, running them up and down the neck in sensual lines, stroking his throat and smothering them in blood. "You're not even fighting your restraints. You like being the bottom, Matt?"

"First time," Matthias breathed out and moaned when the Russian drew bloody trails over his chest, brushing over a nipple and twisted it harshly, making him take a sharp inhale of air, a soundless gasp escaping his lips.

"My my. You're a good bottom, then." The words were followed with a second finger in his ass, forcefully and painfully pressing its way past the tight ring of muscles. Matthias whined, pain making his head spin but was soon mixed with intense pleasure as fingers that still dripped with blood were shoved into his mouth, resulting in him moaning and wincing. The fingers in his ass moved before he was truly ready and although it still felt like his ass was on fire, the pain dampened a bit when the digits in his mouth slid over the tongue and he eagerly coated them, sucked on them and took them deep in his mouth.

The gag reflex was met and he didn't care, simply forced himself to not empty his stomach over the Russian and continued to suck on the fingers, lick them good and thoroughly until the metallic taste was gone and the fingers were only covered in saliva.

"Tight, Matt," Ivan commented and thrust his fingers deeper into Matthias, making him wince but not as much as before. He had somehow gotten his body to relax a little so it wasn't as bad as before, the pain began to dwindle and he could find pleasure in the fingers sliding in and out of him. "Never been on the receiving end, you say?"

Matthias nodded and whined lowly when the fingers left his mouth, instead wandering to the wound, smothering them in blood once more but this time they didn't return to the eager mouth. They instead danced over the hot skin on his chest, pulled, tugged and twisted his nipples to make him moan and throw his head back. They went lower and caused goose bumps to erupt all over the Dane's body when they reached the navel. Muscles tightened just beneath the creamy skin and Ivan bent forward to kiss it, kiss the bloody stains so that his lips would taste of it.

"Am I too rough on you, then?" It was said with worry but when Matthias looked into the endless pools of violet lust and hunger, he knew that no matter what he answered, things wouldn't become gentler. It was the type of question that left you wondering why it was even asked if every answer gave the same result.

Yet, Matthias shook his head, hissing when the fingers began to make scissoring motions to loosen him further. He nearly screamed at one point, pain and pleasure filling him equally much as the white-hot burn seemed to double and as he grit his teeth, trying to contain the sounds, he felt his eyes sting.

"Just a bit more, Matt," Ivan cooed to him, breath tickling his thighs and teeth softly grazing pale flesh, nibbling carefully at it. The Dane whimpered and shivered at the same time, in complete bliss by this new experience. He had never tried it with a man so forceful and dominating, never tried it when blood and pain was involved. It was so new, so arousing. He liked every second of it.

"Kiss me," he suddenly found himself demand of the other and he had already leaned the bit upwards he could when his order was being obeyed. Hard and cold lips crashed against his own with such a power his head was forced back down into the pillows and he moaned when he could taste both blood and vodka on those lips. It was an instant fight for getting the other to open the mouth first. None of them wanted to declare defeat the first and it was only when Ivan sent a particularly hard thrust into Matthias that the Dane opened his mouth.

Ivan's tongue instantly darted out and plunged into the other's mouth. Matthias moaned and tried to nibble at the invading muscle, though without success. Instead they started a fight for dominance, tongues dancing and clashing together, harsh and shallow breathing filling both mouths, saliva being mixed and trickled down the Dane's cheek, making him shiver.

The pain from the fingers inside him was now forgotten and only pleasure filled his mind, his heart pounding and racing like never before, his skin entirely covered in goose bumps and he craved more. His hands fought against the scarf and he couldn't understand how such a soft material could be tied so tightly. He couldn't feel his hands, only a strange pricking sensation in them revealing they were still attached to his body. His mind was empty of thoughts, a white fog seeming to embrace his brain as he was turned into a moaning mess. Greedy lips still kissed him while Ivan's tongue fought with his own for dominance, three fingers - Matthias had no idea when the third had been added - thrusting in and out of his ass and a hand had suddenly grabbed his throat, making his breath hitch and he nearly choked.

"Ivan," he gasped into Ivan's mouth, voice thick and hoarse. Everything was whirling around for him and he couldn't decide exactly where Ivan was. It wasn't because of the alcohol, though, it was entirely lust he was drunk on right now. "Ivan, no more of this, do it now." It was hard to speak with the hand curled around his throat, pressing down just a bit so breathing turned more troublesome.

"Thought you would never say that," Ivan growled back, sounding like a beast when he took his fingers out of Matthias. The loss got the Dane to whine lowly, the sound being absorbed by the hot cave. It was only now he realized that Ivan was still fully dressed but that didn't seem to bother the Russian. He used one hand to unbutton his trousers, pull down the zipper and push the fabric down to his knees before the boxers followed. A swift series of movements followed that allowed him to pull the things off completely and he positioned himself.

Matthias had gotten a quick glimpse of Ivan's member and Ivan had seen his eyes go wide with shock and slight horror. It was huge. Matthias had never seen one that big - not that was real, at least - and he feared for the pain it would put him through.

"Just take it easy," Ivan snarled as he pushed inside, slowly forcing himself deeper into the Dane. It wasn't that he was angry or something, he was simply snarling because of the power he felt in that moment. He had complete control over Matthias and he felt like a predator that had its eyes set on a delicious prey.

Matthias did scream, though, and he threw his head back several times, the pain blinding him temporarily until Ivan finally stopped moving after having pushed himself all the way inside. He was shivering all over and he felt a sudden rush of vulnerability, yet he refused to show it. Like hell he would seem like a sissy now. He bit down on his lip, trying to stop the sounds in leaving him, and his hands once more fought against their restraints. It resulted in nothing but soft cotton caressing his wrists.

Ivan was buried to the hilt inside of him and he was panting softly, looking down at his partner. Matthias was still wincing and still had a hand around his throat. One of the fingers brushed reassuringly over the trembling skin but they both knew there would be bruises when they woke up again.

When Matthias had adjusted to the huge member that was inside him he gave a vague nod to tell it was okay to move. A quick but hard kiss was planted on his chest before Ivan slowly began to pull out. He pulled out just a bit before pushing back inside, making the Dane gasp and clench his hands into fists, closing his eyes tighter. Oh God, the pain.

The pain only seemed to intensify when the fingers around his throat curled and thereby tightened the grip. Matthias gasped again, this time louder, somehow, though it was also hoarser. Oh God, Ivan didn't plan on actually choking him, did he?

As if he had read the Dane's mind, Ivan said: "Don't worry, I don't plan on choking you to death. I'm merely teaching you about different aspects of sex."

It didn't really calm Matthias down, especially not when the burn only seemed to return and become ten times clearer when oxygen was stolen away from him and forced him to feel every single thing much, much better.

The way his blood seemed to race through his veins, boiling and threatening with exploding the blood vessels, small jolts running over his body and made him start every so often, and he wanted to push the man off but at the same time not, because after what felt like an eternity but was probably only few seconds, he began to enjoy it once again. The pain had been unbearable and had only become worse by the fingers digging into his throat, but even if it brought out the agony so much more, it also intensified the pleasure.

Pleasure which only grew stronger when Ivan started to pump his member, this time fast and hard, making Matthias scream out. Or, he would have, if it was possible. Instead, his mouth opened wide up and his eyes closed, his entire body trembling. He could feel his throat try to provoke a sound, a scream, just anything, but it was useless.

Ivan began to build up a steady pace. Rapid, merciless and slightly painful for Matthias but he was in no state to get free. He could only lie on the bed, grimacing every once in a while when Ivan thrust into him especially hard or the fingers tightened even more for a second before loosening the grip again. Ivan was constantly keeping Matthias just so deprived of oxygen that he could feel every jab of pain and every rush of pleasure so clearly but not so deprived that he would pass out. It was a constant fight for balance for the bigger man but he seemed to do it without trouble as he at the same time continued to slam into Matthias.

The Dane wanted to cover his face when Ivan hit just that spot inside of him. He breathed out heavily, his voice managing to let out a wheezing sound and his back arched off the bed, close enough for Ivan to give the stomach another hard kiss that would definitely leave a bruise.

"That's good?" he growled and removed his hand from the Dane's member, instead holding onto his hip. Matthias nodded fiercely, tears springing into his eyes. His teeth were grit together and his face blushing deeply, his head being forced to lie still when he blacked out for just a second before he was hauled back into consciousness when the fingers slackened their grip.

Then the hand let go of his throat altogether and he instinctively inhaled air deeply and greedily, just as Ivan forced himself inside with even more power, even more force, and he hit Matthias' sweet spot dead-on, making him cry out loudly. Both hands were now on his hips, holding them tight enough to leave marks.

"Oh God, Ivan," Matthias gasped and desperately fought against the scarf around his hands. His throat was aching and throbbing painfully but he could breathe and speak again. Another perfect thrust, then a second, a third and Ivan seemed to only hit that one spot every time he went inside, burying himself to the hilt and making Matthias scream every single time. The pleasure was the main reason but the pain was also an explanation. It hurt so damn much, Ivan was seriously big, and Matthias felt like he might just break in two. Yet, it wasn't so painful that his arousal died out.

Quite the contrary.

"Fucking god, Ivan, please," he panted and threw his head from side to side, trying to meet every one of Ivan's deep and merciless thrusts as he could feel the familiar warmth pool in his guts.

Ivan went faster but couldn't go deeper than he already had. Instead, he tried to do it harder.

Matthias once more cried out loudly and the speeding of the pace left him nearly breathless as his body was one, big shivering mess. The warmth in his gut tightened and shrunk, only to expand and rush to his twitching and throbbing cock, making him blabber incomprehensibly as pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Ivan." A loud whisper, a beg for release. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, please."

"Scream my name, Matt," Ivan growled, his voice rough and deep, as he gave in to Matthias' wish, sending him into pure bliss. The Dane came hard with a loud scream that formed the four letters of the Russian's name. His body arched again and he emptied over his stomach and his chest, body as tense as a bow, and a few tears slid down his cheeks. Pure ecstasy filled his mind and his body, the wonderful, indescribable feeling of complete release and the tension disappearing as he fell back into the bed, panting, shivering and feeling absolutely spent and exhausted.

Few thrusts later, Ivan followed, snarling like an animal as he spilled inside Matthias, fingers gripping so tight around his hips that the knuckles turned white. His body was bent over Matthias and his eyes were a complete mess of lust, hunger, desperation and then the shine of release just before he closed them, exhaling deeply as he thrust into Matthias a couple of times before he stilled.

He didn't collapse as nearly everyone does after being spent. Instead, he lay down beside Matthias quite elegantly, considering the size of his body.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, regaining their breaths and coming down from their high. Matthias blinked lazily some times before looking to the side.

"That was awesome," he breathed out and stared down at the Russian who took a pillow and placed it on Matthias' chest before resting his head on it. The strands of ash-blonde hair were sticky with sweat and stuck together on his forehead.

"Da, it was."

"Imagine all the hot and awesome sex we could have if we were partners."

Ivan curled closer to him and leisurely reached up to untie the other's hands. They instantly fell and one landed on Ivan's head where the fingers began running through the hair.

"We can be partners, da?"

Matthias froze for a moment, then chuckled.

"Ivan, we can't be partners just because of one night with sex so hot Hellfire would be envious."

"Then we'll have more."

"You're missing my point, dude." But Ivan didn't seem to listen to him as he just snuggled closer and held the Dane tightly, yet gently as if he was afraid of crushing him.

"Give it up, Matt. There's no such thing as compromise in Russia. We're partners now, da."

Matthias frowned lightly. Well, it could be interesting to have Ivan as a partner, no doubt about that. So he chuckled again and planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

Might be Ivan could teach him something more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it~ A review would be nice, da? ****^J^**

**Translations:**

Sådan skal det fandeme gøres, Antonio! = That's how it's fucking done, Antonio! (Danish)

Da = Yes (Russian)

Idiot! = Idiot! (Russian; because wow, the difference!)

Nyet = No (Russian)

The "former prime minister" mentioned is Anders Fogh Rasmussen, who is infamous for talking like a robot or Terminator.


End file.
